


Matchmaking

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, S04e03, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Your friend Cisco is dead set on fixing you up with his supposedly tall, brooding friend from work.





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on S04E03 :)

 

“Cisco, I really don't think this is a good idea.”

“This is why you're perfect for each other! He said the same thing! And you both don't have lives...”

“Hey! I resent that!”

You have no idea why you're going to let your friend Cisco set you up on a blind date. Stuff like this never turns out well. Like the time you went out with a guy who turned out to be a crazed meta or the time you went out with a non-meta, but turned out to be a criminal. Even the date with the boring accountant was a bust.

It was time to face it: You were unlucky when it came to love in Central City. Sometimes it almost felt like there was no one on this Earth for you...

And then Cisco came to you with a potential set-up. He promised you a tall, brooding man with a great haircut (an odd thing to add...), and well, you were desperate and found this kind of hard to pass up even though you knew it wouldn't work out in the end. Cisco's set-ups never do, usually, but you were a little curious this time.

“Why don't you drop by S.T.A.R. Labs later today after work?” Cisco suggests. “It doesn't have to be a date right out the gate- Side note, sick rhyme. I'll let you in and you can see what he's like for yourself.”

“Yeah, okay, fine,” you finally agree. “What's his name again?

“Harry.”

 

* * *

 

You do, in fact, drop by the Labs later that day. Cisco lets you in through a side entrance, an action you aren't sure why, but you've stopped wondering why Cisco does the things he does. He's a bit strange, but then again, this is one of the reasons you're friends with him. He takes you to a room where a tall man (as promised) stands writing on a board. You can't even begin to comprehend the formula he's writing down.

“It almost looks made up,” you say without thinking. The man, Harry, stops writing at the sound of a new voice. He replies in a grouchy tone.

“That just goes to show how unintel-” Harry slowly turns around to see who could have said such a comment, only to freeze at the sight of you.

His mouth drops slightly and his voice drops to a softer note.

“Beautiful you are.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Yeah, this is gonna go _great_ ,” Cisco says victoriously to himself.

You whisper to your friend, “You didn't tell me he was hot _and_ smart.”

“More like smart-ass.”

“I heard that, Ramon,” Harry says, back to sounding gruff.

“Just call me Matchmaker, y'all. I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I'm peacin' out.” Cisco does just this, leaving you alone with Harry, who still seems to be utterly captivated by you.

“He, uh,” you try to form words, feeling suddenly nervous in this man's presence. “He can be kind of a dweeb sometimes.”

Harry looks like you've said the million dollar secret password. He introduces himself as Harrison and adds, “But the dweeb has dubbed me Harry.” You tell him your name and you shake hands.

“(Y/N), it's a pleasure to meet you. I have to be honest though, I was hesitant when Ramon mentioned... _fixing me up_ with someone.”

“I felt the same way,” you admit with a shy smile. “He said I had no life.” _Ack! Why did I say that?_

“You're kidding?” You shake your head in response. “He said that to me as well.”

Maybe this Harry guy is just what you needed in your so-called 'non-existent' life. He can't stop taking you in like he's memorizing every little thing about you. It's giving you goosebumps. “Maybe Ramon isn't such a schmuck after all,” Harry says softly moving in a little closer.

“I guess not,” you reply with the same tenderness. “Who'd have ever thought...?”

“Hey!” Cisco shouts from around the corner, clearly listening in. “Is this how you treat your Matchmaker?!”

You both roll your eyes in sync, which only makes you giggle.

_I may have found the one for me._

“Would you like to grab a drink with me?”

You don't even have to think about it.

“Hell yes.”


End file.
